


Life Drawing

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Bottom Poe, College AU, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, just sex really, kink meme fill, slutty poe, top fin, wish fulfilling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kinkmeme prompt:<br/>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1922865#cmt1922865<br/>finn is a college student just trying to get through his very first life drawing class. </p><p>poe is the terrifyingly attractive nude model that won't quit making direct eye contact with finn as he draws. </p><p>chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Drawing

Finn groans loudly and falls onto his back onto his small bed. “Seriously? Can't you pick like, any other class?”

Rey plops down beside him, shaking her head. “You said that I could pick any art class I wanted,” She reminds him, not for the first time. 

“Yeah, but... Life drawing?” Finn pleads pitifully, propping up on his elbows to look at his friend. 

Rey pats his shoulder. “It is a good idea, any you know it. Aren't you supposed to take one of these classes eventually, anyway?” Finn nods miserably. “And wouldn't you rather take it with me, your best friend who will only tease you out of love?” Finn sighs again and drops back onto the bed again. She nudges him playfully in the arm. “At least you have actually seen a naked person in real life before. I'll be just as uncomfortable as you will.”

“Couldn't we just take ceramics? You would be good at ceramics.” Finn argues halfheartedly. 

Rey squeezes his shoulder and smiles at him kindly. “If you really, really don't want to take it, I'm not going to force you. I can pick something else.” she tells him honestly. 

“No, it's fine,” Finn says after a moment of thought. “You are right, as usual.” Finn will need to take a life drawing class at some point anyway. It will be better with Rey. “We'll take life drawing.” 

She grins at him. “Great! Plus, if we get a really hot model, I can play the wingman. I love that,” she sighs wistfully. Finn shoves her shoulder playfully and she falls back laughing. “You'll have fun and you know it.”

 

~~ 

 

Once the new term starts and it is time to actually take the class, Finn has warmed up to the idea. It is a perfectly normal art class and there is nothing to be embarrassed or uncomfortable about. He does feel a flutter of nerves as he approaches the class with Rey but he chooses to ignore them. Rey bumps his shoulder with hers and grins at him brightly. He is glad she actually seems to be looking forward to this instead of just humoring him.

They are setting up at their chosen easels as the instructor prattles on about the logistics of the class. Finn is only half listening when the sound of the door opening catches his attention. He looks up to see an absolutely gorgeous man walk into the room. He is lost in brown curls and sparkling eyes when he hears the teacher announces, “Ah, today's model. Everyone, meet Poe.”

Poe waves at the class and flashes a confident smile. “Hey, class,” he greets and dear lord, that voice. 

_Shit._

When the man ducks behind a divider screen to shed his clothes, Rey pokes Finn in the side. He turns to see her grinning and looking entirely too pleased with herself. He rolls his eyes but she just keeps smiling knowingly. Finn has a very broad range of people he finds attractive but Rey can always tell when he is going to fall for someone. It is annoying.

Once he sees the man fully naked and standing on the podium in the middle of the room, Finn momentarily forgets where he is and what he is supposed to be doing. He is sitting on a stool in front of his easel, hand outstretched, pencil hanging loosely in his grasp and he just _stares._ Rey prods him again. He jolts out of his trance and looks over to she her gesturing to her pencil and then back at her sketchpad. “Draw,” she mouths, clearly amused. 

When Finn looks back up, Poe is looking directly at him. Finn swallows and forces his hand to move, to put _something_ on the paper in front of him. Finn knows he should be looking more at the subject then the paper but every time he looks up for too long he ends up distracted by tan skin and the way Poe doesn't seem to be looking anywhere but right at Finn. Which Finn is sure means he is being incredibly obvious and it is just making everything worse. 

During the warm up period, the poses only last for five minutes. Then ten and a final twenty minute pose. Finn doesn't know how he gets through it. He is too distracted by tracing the lines of Poe's body with his eyes that he keeps forgetting to do it with his pencil. Somehow, at the end of the class, he has some halfway respectable sketches. He can feel his face burning and is glad that at least the blush isn't noticeable to anyone else. He hopes the staring at fidgeting didn't get too much attention. At least he was supposed to be looking, though probably not so open mouthed. This is ridiculous. He should be able to do this without thinking about how the model would feel writhing beneath him. 

Except that the model _keeps looking at him too_ and if Finn didn't know better, he would swear it is with the same amount of lust. 

Rey nudges him again at the end of class as Poe hops off the podium and goes to slip back into his clothes. 

“What?” he hisses, a bit more exasperated then he meant to sound. 

“You are so obvious, it is ridiculous,” Rey informs him. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Uh-huh. Of course you don't.” Rey rolls her eyes as she slips off her stool and _very slowly_ begins to pack up. Finn can't help but roll his eyes at her. And she says he is the obvious one. 

Poe walks back through the room, fully clothed, at the same time they are heading toward the door. Finn briefly catches Rey's smirk in her periphery before he feels her grab his shoulder and shove, hard. He stumbles sideways, tripping over his feet and lands against a hard chest, strong arms immediately wrapping around him to help steady him. He blinks, startled, and looks up to see an amused Poe smiling down at him. 

“Whoa there, buddy.”

Finn jerks in his arms, trying to right himself. He belatedly releases one hand is gripping the front of Poe's shirt. He drops it immediately, stumbling out an apology. “Sorry, sorry, my friend - “ he gestures behind him to indicate Rey but when he looks around he sees her disappearing through the doors, shooting him a knowing smirk. “Is the worst,” he finishes lamely, looking back at Poe and trying to smile smoothly. Poe laughs, kind and gentle. His hand is still on Finn's shoulder. He drops it after a moment and Finn finds he misses the warm weight. “Sorry I bumped into you.”

Poe waves it off. “Oh, don't be. I can't say it was entirely unpleasant.”

Is he flirting? Finn gulps. “Oh.” _Shit._ He inwardly kicks himself for not being able to come up with anything to say. 

“What's your name?” Poe asks. He moves with Finn toward the door and holds it open for him as he ducks into the hallway. 

“Finn.”

“Finn,” Poe repeats as though he is testing it out. He likes the way Poe says his name, it makes him feel warm in the pit of his stomach. “So, Finn,” Poe steps in front of Finn and stops to consider him. Finn halts in his tracks, almost running into Poe again. “Did you like what you saw in there?”

Finn's eyes widen, heart rate picking up. “What?” he stammers, surprised by the forwardness. 

“I noticed you staring,” Poe continues. “Rather intently.”

“It is a life drawing class,” Finn points out, playing dumb. “I sort of _had_ to stare at you.” He is smiling though, gaze moving briefly from Poe's eyes to his lips. 

“Hmm,” Poe hums, unconvinced. “Do you have another class after this?” Poe asks, abruptly changing the subject. 

“I – no.” Finn answers, unsure of where this is leading. 

“Would you let me take you out to lunch?” 

“Do you always use life drawing classes to pick up guys?” he teases, having no intention of saying no to such a great a offer. 

“Only the really cute ones.”

 

 

Somehow, Finn finds himself in a campus burger place, sitting across from probably the most gorgeous man he has ever spoken to. Poe's knee is against his under the table, all of his attention focused on Finn. It is a heady feeling. The conversation flows naturally, as though they have been friends for ages. Poe tells him about growing up, his family, how he wanted to fly ever since he was a child. Finn has never had an easy time talking about himself, always a little embarrassed about his sheltered upbringing, but Poe proves easy to talk to. 

Though Finn is a little mystified by the attention. Poe is older, a test pilot, endearingly handsome, but he is looking at Finn as though he is the most interesting thing in the room. It is confusing and exciting and Finn keeps wondering if Poe is going to kiss him at the end of this. He has to remind himself that they just met. 

“Why,” Finn starts then stops, nervous. Poe is looking at him kindly, waiting for him to continue. “Why did you ask me out?” he asks finally. 

Poe's face breaks out into a wide, bright smile. “Well, in addition to you being the cutest person in that room,” Finn ducks his head, laughing at the compliment, “and the frankly suggestive way you were looking at my naked body,” Finn laughs again, deeply embarrassed, “You just seemed like someone I wanted to get to know better,” Poe shrugs, not really having a better explanation.

Part of Finn wants to point out that he is one of the more boring people on this planet, especially when compared to someone like Poe, but he decides to just take the compliment. He looks up at Poe through his lashes, hoping the look is alluring. Poe clears his throat and licks his lips, eyes scanning Finn's face carefully. 

Finn really wants to kiss him. 

Poe walks Finn home after lunch and Finn can't figure out how his day ended up going so well. At some point during the walk, Poe's hand slips into his and Finn can't remember why he was ever hesitant to take life drawing in the first place. He looks down at their joined hands and then up at Poe's face, grinning. 

When they reach his door, Finn's stomach is churning with nerves. “Thanks for lunch.”

“Thanks for the company.” 

There is a beat of silence before they both open their mouths to speak at the same time. “I-” they stop. They stare at each other a moment before bursting into laughing. Poe rests a hand on Finn's shoulder as a he laughs. 

“You first,” Poe insists.

“I really want you to kiss me,” Finn blurts out. That isn't exactly what he meant to say but at least it gets his point across. 

“Yeah?” Poe asks, voice husky as he gently pushes Finn back against his door frame. 

“Yeah, I-” the rest of Finn's sentence turns into a whimper as Poe's lips meet his. 

Finn tangles a hand in Poe's hair and opens up beneath his lips, inviting him deeper. Poe meant the kiss to be brief and tender, a promise of more to come. But then Finn pulls Poe flush against his body and lets out a needy moan into the kiss and it is a little difficult to stick to his plan. Finn pulls slightly on his hair and Poe has to break the kiss to let out a very undignified groan. 

“Do you want to come in?” Finn asks, breathless and hopefully. 

Poe pulls in a ragged breath. “Definitely.”

 

The small, off campus apartment he shares with Rey is nothing impressive but they keep it clean and organized. Not that Poe gets much of a chance to take it in before Finn is pushing him against the closed door and kissing him again. Poe's hands are on his waist, thumbs just skimming under the hem of his shirt. They pull away after a minuter, panting and leaning against each other heavily. 

Poe kisses the corner of his mouth, the edge of his jaw, down his neck. Finn moans, hips jerking against Poe. 

“I should say something about moving to fast,” Poe breathes against his neck before nipping at the sensitive flesh. 

Finn makes an affirmative noise as melts in Poe's arms. “Definitely. We just met,” he tugs on Poe's hair and pulls him in for another deep kiss. He pulls Poe away from the front door and they stumble towards Finn's bedroom. 

“Mhm, barely know each other,” Poe agrees as he pulls Finn onto the bed. 

Finn pulls lightly on Poe's hair again, causing the older man to whimper and buck his hips. Finn laughs, pressing hot kisses against Poe's neck as he tangles his fingers deeper in those curls and just pulls. “Yeah?” Finn breaths, voice muffled against Poe's neck, “You like that?” 

“Fuck, yes. Finn-” 

Finn pulls back, just slightly, to look at Poe seriously. “What do you want?” he asks, bashfulness edging into his voice. 

Poe cups his cheek, running a thumb across Finn's warm skin. “This is already a lot more then I was hoping for with that lunch invitation.” Finn can't help his laughter at that comment. He kisses Poe lazily, hand still fisted tightly in his hair. “Fuck me?” Poe breathes against his lips. 

Finn groans, burying his face against Poe's neck. “Shit. Yes – you really want me to?” 

“ _Please._ ”

“Fuck,” Finn chokes. He goes back to kiss Poe, letting his hand slip under his shirt.

It isn't long before Poe is tugging at the hem of Finn's shirt. “Take this off – fuck, too many clothes.” Finn leans back enough to let Poe pull of his shirt. Poe sits up beneath him and follows suit, throwing his shirt blindly before pulling Finn back down against him. “Pants now,” He mumbles against Finn's lips, hand snaking between them to work on Finn's fly. 

Ten minutes later, when Finn is three fingers deep in a whimpering Poe, he takes a moment to marvel at his luck. “Fuck, please, Finn-” Poe begs beneath him. One hand is griping the sheets and one is scrambling against Finn's shoulder. 

“Shit, Poe. Look at you,” Finn murmurs reverently. _How did I get so lucky?_

Poe whines. “Finn! Fuck me, now,” Poe bucks back against Finn's fingers, eyes rolling back as he releases a pleased gasp. “I'm ready. Please.”

Finn kisses him again before ripping open a condom and rolling it on. Poe is practically clawing at him, rolling his hips up as he silently begs to be fucked. It is a gorgeous sight. 

Poe gasps, head rolling back against the mattress, as Finn presses the head of his dick against Poe's stretched opening. They groan together, loudly, as Finn slowly pushes in. 

“Fuck,” Poe breathes when Finn is fully seated inside him. He digs his nails into Finn's shoulders, arches his back and whining loudly. “Move. Please, move.”

Finn huffs out a thin laugh. “You feel _so_ good. Fuck, Poe. If I move now, I'm not going to last-”

“I'm not either. _Move,_ Finn. Now.”

Finn loses it after that, unable to hold back, not when Poe is begging for more. Poe wraps himself around Finn, moaning louder and louder with each thrust. He is rambling, begging needy nonsense against Finn's skin, holding onto him tightly as he is fucked into the mattress. 

Poe comes first, convulsing around Finn as he moans his name. Finn follows closely behind, pulling Poe's hair and crying out loudly as he comes. 

A few minutes later, as they slowly come back to themselves, Finn starts to laugh weakly. His head is resting on Poe's sweaty chest. He wraps an arm around Poe's waist, pressing against him closer as he laughs. 

Poe's mouth quirks up into a tired smile. “What's so funny?” He asks mildly, running a hand up and down Finn's back. 

Finn kisses his chest, surprised by how comfortable and unashamed he feels. “Just, this isn't how I imagined today going.”

Poe hums his acknowledge by doesn't say anything. He hides his smiling in a kiss to the top of Finn's head. “Not such a bad turn of evens, though.”

Finn nuzzles closer. “Not so bad,” he agrees. 

He is almost asleep against Poe's chest when he hears the front door open and slam shut. He blinks tiredly, lifting himself up and glancing wearily toward his door. 

“Finn?” He hears Rey call as she comes down the hall. “Are you alone?” 

“No!” He shouts in response, dropping his head back against Poe's chest. 

They can both hear Rey laughing from the hallway as she heads toward her room. She stops in front of Finn's door and raps her knuckles against the wood. “Hey, Poe. I told you that you would hit it off with my friend, didn't I?” she calls out before ducking into her own room. 

Finn sits up on his bed, staring down at Poe incredulously.

Poe looks up at him innocently. “What? I frequent The Coffee House. Rey said she had a friend who was an art major, blah blah blah...” 

Finn flops back against the mattress, sighing and rolling his eyes affectionately. “That's...not at all surprising,” he laughs.

Poe curls up against Finn, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him close. “I don't think I can model for that class again, not as long as you are in it,” Poe mumbles against his chest. 

“Why not?” 

Poe chuckles, nuzzling closer. “There is no way I could stand you staring at my naked body again without getting hard.”


End file.
